Talk:Level 923/@comment-24693751-20150519015237
Perhaps I just got very lucky but I passed this on my 2nd try & I'm not sure I should even count the first one b/c I had just gotten the sugar drop feature(love that thing!) & at first I thought it was just for this level b/c I didn't know what it was & saw this one bopping up & down. So the first time I played I was a little confused as to what was going on. Anyway, once I figured out what was happening I went off to other levels to get the sugar drops & then came back to this one. I actually read all the comments here as well before playing again so I'm guessing that helped as well(I usually wait & try to do it myself first). I wasn't really concerned about the points b/c my iPad usually just rounds them up for one star anyway if I'm close. As it turns out though, I didn't even need it to b/c I was able to pass the point requirement for one star on my own. As others have mentioned the bombs are really not so problematic because you're given 35 moves with them. I took out two of them with a vertical stripe but the others were on 2 when I passed. My strategy was to mostly focus on breaking the icing, particurally in the middle, right under the cherry while also making specials whenever I could. Once you do start breaking the icing, there's a lot more room for specials. I was able to make 2 color bombs. The first I matched to a wrapped, because I knew that would eliminate 2 colors from the board & figured then I'd be able to make more specials. I wasn't even thinking about it adding points but now I remember reading that would help with them as well(maybe I remembered subconsciously!) the 2nd cb I didn't even end up using. Like I said, I was plugging away at the icing, making lots of vertical stripes which I'd send right down the middle if I could or on either side of the middle. That helped with just having more room to work with & I also set off wraps close to the icing as often as I could to help chip away at it. I had already gotten the middle row down to one layer of icing & saw an opportunity to make a wrapped/striped combo directly over that row & that was what I ultimately used to get the cherry down. The 2nd cb was hit during the process but again wasn't needed though perhaps it helped with points. I don't think I can really evaluate the difficulty level since I was able to do it so quickly. But also as I've mentioned in other posts, I seem to have a knack generally for ingrediants levels while other levels that many will find easy, I'll get stuck on. So I think it evens out. Definitely insanely hard for 3 stars though, that I think we can all agree on! :/